


Over War

by toddykun



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Knights, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angry Kissing to Nice Kissing, BAMF Donald Duck, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Ex-Knight Donald Duck, Flirting, Knight Apprentice Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, M/M, Making Out, Surprise Kissing, Training, War Mention but nothing too heavy i mean theyre knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: “Fenton?”Fenton groaned, embarrassed, trying to hide his face behind his hands. “…Why do we end on top of each other at least once in all our practices?”





	Over War

**Author's Note:**

> [[First posted 11/18/2018 on Tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/post/180256962353/over-war-summary-fenton-fenton-groaned)]
> 
> Inspired by [these starters](http://splattermemes.tumblr.com/post/171396569495/training-turned-tension-starters) by [splattermemes](http://splattermemes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> i was writing about the three caballeros and then out of nowhere i was writing about Donald and Fenton fighting and kind of flirting and then about war and making out???? idk what happened here lmao hope you like it!!!

“You’re really red right now. Are you sure you don’t want to stop?”

Fenton took a deep breath, but it did not help his breathing going into an erratic pace. His feathers were completely soaked in sweat and his legs were starting to tremble for the effort. He was tired, pretty exhausted actually, but he promised to himself he wasn’t going to give up until he had at least one win that day. He had been training with Donald for months now, every day a little harder than the other. His mom needed to accept that he could be a knight and survive, and if this was the way, so be it.

So, he fixed his stance and his hold on his sword and took charge at Donald again.

And well, if he was red for another thing, he thought, staring distractedly at Donald’s shirt slightly open and sweat running down his neck, he didn’t need to know.

“Not until I win!”

An amused smile made his way into Donald’s face, he put on a defensive stance, face full of encouragement. “I won’t go easy on you,” he declared, like he had been really easy on him the last ten times that day. Fenton hoped he hadn’t been or else that meant that he was getting his ass kicked, really hard this time.

Fenton took a leap, trying to gain some force. Donald stopped him expertly, redirecting his attack without much effort. Fenton groaned but attacked immediately again, his technique kind of ruthless thanks to his tired body. Donald, predictably, stopped the attack again. Fenton was starting to grow more frustrated and impatient with every second that passed, with every attack stopped, with every defensive tactic that went wrong.

Fenton fell to the ground with a groan. He looked up at Donald, perfect stance and ready to defend himself at any moment, Fenton gulped but steeled his resolve. He wasn’t going to be defeated an eleventh time that day, even if in the other ten times that they fought he didn’t seem to grow any opportunity at getting the upper hand. He knew it was to be expected when he was fighting the ex-Grand Commander until he retired ten years ago, but that didn’t stop his frustration at not being able to do more than to defend himself most of the time, and sometimes not even that. Donald raised a brow at him, letting his stance fall a little.

“What? Tired?”

“Just recharging.”

“You know that in a real war there’s not gonna be even half a second to recharge. You should give up on going like your mom wants.”

“I’m going to the war. My decision has not changed. Mamá just needs to accept that I can go to the war with her.” He declared, getting up from the floor. His body was really hurt, but he wasn’t going to give up.

Donald sighed. “War is pointless, Fenton.”

Fenton looked at him, filled with determination. “I need to defend Duckburg.”

They stared at each other, a battle of beliefs. Donald finally gave up, tiredly and he readied his stance again. “Be it your way, then.”

Fenton jumped ahead, the sounds of metal against metal filling the field instantly. Fenton felt confidence returning to him at the moment that he attacked and Donald couldn’t stop it perfectly, actually having to back away a few steps. Fenton took charge, taking the moment to his advantage, Donald couldn’t recover quickly enough to do anything else more than stop the attacks rather than redirect them like he always did. But Fenton couldn’t hold it that much longer. In the end, his body gave up, the arm that was going up, going down with the sword, making Donald’s arms instinctively go up, trying to stop his arms, and in less than a moment, his arms and legs were tangled and they were falling to ground.

Shit, too much for that confidence.

“Woah!” Fenton couldn’t stop himself from falling onto Donald and, with their tangled limbs and letting go of their swords in case of getting hurt, they fell to the hard ground with a cry.

Donald groaned, the back of his head hitting first into the ground and his hands immediately going to pat the area. Added the fact that another adult duck fell onto him and you resulted in a pretty hurt duck. Fenton felt himself growing more embarrassed by the second, and he was on top of Donald. And like the situation couldn’t be worse, this wasn’t the first time something like that happened.

“You okay?” Donald lifted himself a little, supporting himself on his upper arms, looking at Fenton. Fenton, with his hands supporting on Donald’s chest and his face redder than before, didn’t respond. “Fenton?”

Fenton groaned, embarrassed, trying to hide his face behind his hands. “…Why do we end on top of each other at least once in all our practices?”

Donald let out an unexpected laugh, Fenton looked up from his hands at him, surprised. Donald seeing this, just shrugged, a good-natured smile on him. “It doesn’t really annoy me.”

Fenton raised a brow, confused. “It doesn’t?”

Donald got up, finally sitting up and letting Fenton’s legs get at every side of his body, his hands went to his waist and squeezed, his eyes drifting to Fenton’s beak with some intent. He wanted his message to get across. “No.” He said, simply.

Fenton blinked, his mind catching onto it, before feeling like his face was going to explode. He didn’t know what to say. “ _Oh_.”

Donald chuckled. “Yeah,  _oh_.”

Fenton blinked, understanding coming like a wave. “ _Oh, Dios_. All this time-.”

“Yeah.”

“ _No me lo puedo creer_ -.”

“Believe it.”

“Donald!”

Donald giggled, amused at his agitation, but refrained to say anything else about it while Fenton fumed about the situation, his hands resting loosely on his waist and his gaze drifting around Fenton’s form. Fenton felt the heaviness of Donald’s stare in him, it was a hard stare to ignore, and how could he not be aware before? He ended shutting up, his own hands resting on Donald’s shoulders and his shyness growing with every second that passed with Donald looking at him. He looked at him like he wanted to kiss him, his glance wandering more and more to Fenton’s beak. He felt his face going hot over all the attention.

Fenton squeezed his shoulders, just to stop him from his wandering gaze and to call his attention. He decided to just ask. “…Why don’t you just kiss me?”

Donald blinked at him, caught off guard. He hummed, considering and then said with resolution: “Ok.”

Fenton’s heart took a jump. “Wait, what?”

“I said ok.”

He smiled, getting closer to Fenton’s beak, their breaths intermingling. Fenton’s felt his heart stuttering a beat and he closed his eyes in anticipation, but before they could meet, Donald diverted. A kiss to the temple was what he received instead, he felt his heart at his throat at the action anyways. Donald whispered right into his ear, his breath softly hitting his feathers and making Fenton tremble. “I’ll consider kissing you if you can beat me.”

Fenton opened his eyes and looked at him, incredulous. “That can’t be fair.”

Donald laughed, then he pushed him a little, enough to get him off of him and get up. “Yeah, well, you were the one that said that he wasn’t going to stop pushing their body until you won, or give up on going to war then I kiss you. You decide.”

“No!”

“Then, beat me at least once. Pretty simple, if you ask me.”

 _Win against Donald Duck. Youngest Grand Commander of Duckburg. Nephew of the King Scrooge McDuck. One of the best swordsman in Duckburg. Retired Single Dad to ten-years-old triplets._  Yeah, simple wasn’t the word Fenton would use in this case.

“It’s just a kiss!” he protested.

“Then what does it matter if you win or not? If it’s just a kiss,” he replied simply, extending a hand to help Fenton get up. Fenton took it, Donald smiled, smugly. How could he be like this? Donald was frustrating when he wanted to be. When he was completely up, Fenton went to retrieve their swords.

“Fine, then. I will defeat you.” He said like he always did, Donald gave him a side-smile.

“Go ahead.” He replied simply, catching the sword that Fenton threw at him.

Fenton didn’t even wait for Donald to accommodate himself and attacked, Donald jumping almost immediately. Fenton groaned when Donald stopped him like it was nothing, well, maybe not. His brow was furrowed and the smile was gone, he definitely didn’t look like it have been nothing. Fenton felt cold on his neck.  _Oh, oh._

Before Fenton could do anything about it, he had two swords at his neck and a pretty furious Donald towering over him. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Why-?”

Donald didn’t let him finish. “That’s a war tactic!”

“I’m going to war, Donald!”

“No!” he shouted frustrated, throwing the swords to the floor pretty hard, making Fenton jump. “Why? Why do you want to die so bad? Why not stay with-? Dammit!” Donald separated from him with clear frustration on his face.

He started to walk around, brow furrowed and hands on his hips, seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Fenton got up, worried expression in his face. “Donald, come on. We have been over this.”

“It’s different now!” Donald walked to him, his angered face dangerously close to him. The blood on Fenton’s veins started to boil, frustration replacing the worry. He couldn’t win, he couldn’t go to war, he couldn’t kiss him either even if both of them wanted to. What more he couldn’t do?

“Why?!” he shouted, throwing his hands to the air, clearly exasperated with the situation.

Donald groaned and separated from him, walking over to his house, giving Fenton his back. “You know what? It doesn’t matter, practice is over. Go home, Fenton.”

“What? No! Donald!” He wasn’t going to let him threw away what they had a minutes ago. He ran to him and gripped his shirt hard, pulling him to turn around with all the frustration he had, Donald did turn around, surprised, and before Fenton could think too much about his actions, he gripped hard the front of his shirt and simple went for it.

Donald’s heart stopped, eyes going wide and all processes of his mind ceasing to exist in an instant.

Fenton kissed him, all the frustration flowing like a river and angrily holding onto his shirt, he really didn’t know what he was doing but he was doing it anyway.

But Donald was not responding.

Fenton felt panic starting to grow in his gut, and scared, he separated enough to look at his face. Donald was wearing an indecipherable face, his brow slightly furrowed but not looking exactly mad, and his beak was slightly open. He was blushing, labored breathing, his feathers were wet with sweat and his shirt was completely disheveled. Fenton gulped, gloom and awareness coming to him, and thought _: I’m fucked_.

“Donal-,” he tried to say, an apology at the tip of his tongue, his hands starting to let go of his shirt. But Donald was having none of it, determined expression on his face, not even letting him finish his name.

Before he knew it, there were two strong arms encircled around his waist, holding him tight and effectively jailing him against Donald, his hands trapped between their chests. It was his heart the one that stopped this time.

Donald kissed him. Deeply, thoroughly but oh so sweetly, slowly making his way into his heart. No more hesitation. Fenton felt dizzy, his body feeling light out of nowhere, his hands gripping hard at his shirt yet again, looking for stability, for something to hold on while his mind tried to slip away. He felt like Donald was trying to kiss his soul, and succeeding.

His own hands went to hold Donald’s cheeks, pulling him more against him, trying to get closer if possible. One of Donald’s hands went to the back of his head, his hair between his fingers and pulling just a little, enough for Fenton’s heart to leap, enough for him to want to kiss him forever.

But disappointingly so, oxygen was a necessity and they needed to breathe at some point, and so they separated, panting and still embracing each other. Donald’s breathing didn’t seem to be as agitated as he was, but he was still trying to regain some sense of normalcy, trying to back down from the high. Fenton rested his head on his shoulder with his hands falling on his chest again, feeling giddy and light-headed, a dorky smile on his face that he couldn’t stop.

Donald, unsurprisingly, was the first one to return to some semblance of having it together. He spoke softly against his ear. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Fenton let a tiny smile made his way to his face, shyly playing with his shirt. “Well, you weren’t being subtle some minutes ago.”

Donald snorted. “Yeah, but you were really oblivious. Not that I wasn’t, the first few months of your training.”

Fenton blushed and chuckled, still a little on the high but that didn’t stop his embarrassment. “You should have do it earlier then. Instead of fighting me over it.”

Donald sighed, that kind of sigh that made Fenton almost come back to the ground. Fenton looked up at him, Donald simply responded: “Not really.”

Fenton blinked, his brow furrowed, falling completely into reality once more. “No?”  _Oh no, was he disappointed? Did he regret it? Did he-?_

Donald sighed, caressing his hair once more. “Stop your mind, Fenton. It’s not what you think.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. It’s just…,” Donald sighed once more, looking to the sky instead, like who looked for guidance. Donald looked at him again, a serious expression on his face. “It’s just that at the moment that we were both aware, there wasn’t going to be a way to come back from it.  _There is no way of going back now_. You’re really insistent in going to the battlefield and me and the kids, I don’t know if…”

He sighed again, frustrated. He didn’t finish but Fenton closed his eyes in understanding, realization hitting him. The kids, Donald. He understood now why his mom refused to have another relationship while being a knight, especially since the day she became Grand Commander when Donald retired. He had grown attached to the kids, and they to him. He didn’t want to hurt them nor Donald. And who knew what could happen to him in a war? In the middle of the battlefield, no one had an opportunity more than the others to survive or die.  Fenton remembered something that people in town liked to talk about, how the King’s niece died in the battlefield like a hero but at what cost? She was Donald’s twin sister, they said he was the one that saw her die and she left behind three unhatched eggs.

Shit, it never hit him that hard before.

“Fenton?”

Fenton opened his eyes and looked up at Donald, sobered expression, he didn’t even know when he had started to look down. He felt guilty. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Donald. I didn’t think that-.”

Donald took one of his hands, caressing every finger with intent before kissing his hand. There were melancholia and resolution in his eyes, Fenton felt his heart tight. “Don’t go to war, Fenton. Please.”

Fenton gulped, “Donald, I-.”

Donald gripped hard at his shirt, “Don’t go. Stay here. With me.”

Fenton took a sudden breath, his chest rising and his mind going into a frenzy, he felt like that wasn’t a fair request, even if it was. He wanted to say yes, so much and yet. “I don’t know if-.”

“Uncle Donald! We’re here!”

“Uncle Donaaaaaald, we brought a message from Uncle Scrooge!”

“Hey, it’s Fenton! Hey, Fenton!”

They separated immediately, trying to calm their nerves and to fix their clothing, all the evidence of they not exactly training glaringly obvious especially to three especially sharp kids.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran to them, oblivious to whatever was going on with them. Dewey and Louie jumped into Donald, making him almost fall with them, Dewey attacked him immediately with everything they did that day, Louie simply gave him Scrooge’s message and enjoyed his time being carried. Huey was the only one that addressed him first, excitedly trying to get something out of his bag.

“Hey, Fenton, look at this!” Huey showed him the little journal he always carried around. A new drawing with a type of butterfly he hadn’t seen before. “I saw this today, do you think Dr. Gearloose could know what it is?”

Dewey snorted behind them, Louie murmuring a fond “nerds”, Donald shushed them. Fenton nor Huey paid them any mind, busy in their own world.

Fenton looked at the butterfly in wonder. “This is fantastic, Huey! I haven’t seen one of these at all. How interesting, do you think that we could find another?”

“Yes! I was actually thinking-!”

“Okay, okay. You two can talk about that other time, you three are getting a bath, wow. You smell bad. Where the hell have you been?” The three kids looked at each other but instead of answering, they ran into the house. Donald gasped, mad. “Hey! What the-?”

Fenton snorted, Donald starting to make a bunch of incoherent angry noises at the kids. He called his attention, touching lightly his arm. Donald turned around.

“Donald, about the offer. I-I really don’t know, war is imminent and I have to do something about it.” Donald sighed, nodding to him. He was understanding and yet…

“But I still have a month until that threat between my uncle and King Glomgold finishes, I will convince you. No person should go to a war. This is between my uncle and that king, not between the kingdoms” It was the truth and yet it sounded like a challenge.

Fenton owned up to it. His heart full. “We will see.”

Donald snorted. “You’re stubborn, do you know that?”

Fenton gaped at him. “Hah, see who is talking!”

Donald smiled and kissed him again. This time simply and softly, all that destructive fire now tamed and feeling more like a warm touch, Fenton smiled afterward. Smitten heart jumping in his ribcage. Donald spoke again. “Come to dinner later?”

He tried to protest. “Mamá-.”

“She can come to.”

Fenton hummed, considering. “She would like it. Then, yes, sure. Dinner sounds perfect.”

Donald smiled like he had won a battle, making Fenton giggled. He went to kiss him again and Fenton closed his eyes, expectantly.

“Oooooooh, Uncle Donald got a boyfriend!” 

“Nice! Is Fenton our uncle too, now? Can he stay and study with me?”

“I thought you trained here, seems more like a make-out session than a fight.”

Three distinct voices made them turn around surprised. Fenton blushed, embarrassed. Donald blushed too, but he looked madder than anything.

“Inside now! Come on!”

The three kids ran inside again, giggling all the way, and even with the door to the house closed Fenton could hear them. Fenton giggled too, Donald muttering expletives under his breath, both blushing to the tip of their feathers.

Fenton hummed, happily so. Maybe, he was already convinced on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i will touch this au ever again but u know? who knows *shrugs* 
> 
> one day im gonna respond to comments and finish requests but that day is not today lmao *runs away*
> 
> hope u enjoyed it!!!! 
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
